Howard Blaire
"I don't know what the hell is going on anymore. I thought my time after the service was supposed to be quieter. Instead, the Feds are after my ass and now there's a talking cat following me around." History Born in 1987, Howard is a native of the streets of New York, growing up among the less fortunate as the son of a single mother with two sisters. While he grew up with little, this taught him to be humble and appreciate what he had. Though he graduated from high school with decent marks, he didn't have the funds to pay for college without bankrupting his family. Feeling pressured by this road block to his future, he joined the US Army at age 18 to take advantage of the GI Bill to pay his way through college. After Basic Training, he would be deployed to Iraq as part of the Army Rangers. During the third year of his third tour of duty in 2011, Howard, now a Sergeant, and his squad were sent to take out an encampment of insurgents settled at the base of a mountain known as Cheekha Dar. In the fighting, he was separated from his unit and forced further and further into the caves. While he managed to dispatch his pursuers, the soldier was hopelessly lost in the winding tunnels. Eventually, he came to an open chamber, untouched by time. It was bare, save for an altar in the center and ancient torches. On the altar, there was only a pendant made of bronze, shaped into the form of an eight-pointed star. Curious, he picked up to examine it. A feeling of warmth sparked at his fingers before slowly making its way up, warming his chilled body. Creeped out, he quickly left the shrine and tried his luck with the tunnels again. Now, the tunnels did not seem as dark to his eyes and he was able to find his way. He wouldn't realize until later that he had forgotten to put the pendant back down again. After his tour of duty finished, Howard returned to the US to complete his college education. Receiving a degree in Criminal Justice four years later, he acquired a job as a police officer with the NYPD, quickly working his way up to detective over the next three years. He always seemed to know when someone had done something vile, as though he could see their sins on their souls. Though he was confused about it at first, he grew accustomed to the feeling even though it made interacting with some of his co-workers difficult. In 2019, his life grew complicated again when a cat slipped into his apartment and started talking to him. He almost dismissed it as a mental break, but soon, men in suits started asking around about him. Appearance Though he dresses in subdued clothing and isn't especially tall, it does nothing to diminish his appearance or sheer presence. Brown hair is kept military short and his skin is tanned by years under the sun in the Middle East. Personality Howard is a bitter and cynical man, a product of his upbringing in the poor districts of New York, though it also taught him to be humble. He is loyal and moral, taking pride in his service in the Army and to the NYPD. But because of this, he is greatly shaken by the fact that his own government is now coming after him, despite having done nothing wrong. Friends Archibald: A talking tabby cat that has recently started following Howard around, slipping into his apartment no matter how much he tries to keep the feline out. He claims to be a servant of the goddess Ianna (Ishtar), the ancient Mesopotamian Goddess of Justice, War, Love, and Fertility, and that he has been sent to guide the ex-soldier to his destiny, whatever it is. Despite this, he seems to have little interest in actually doing said job, as he is easily distracted by toys, mice, and laser pointers due to still being a cat. Enemies Section 13: Howard has no idea who these men in suits are, only that they've started asking about him around his precinct. They've clearly taken an interest in him, but he has no idea why. Category:Modernstomia Player Characters